User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic rap battles of Angemon 44: Finn and Jake vs Drake and Josh
Finn: Link neal /Nice peter Jake: Rhett mc laughen / Epic Lloyd Drake: Anthony padillia Josh: Ian Hecoxx ???: Megan/ Carly Shay Flame Princess,Marceline/ Lsp/ Princess Bubblegum (cameo) : All animated by animeme D and J background: Their room F and J background: outside their treehouse EEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF ANGEMON 44!!!!! Rap Battle number 6: Bromantic Brawlers Finn and Jake VS Drakke and Josssssssshhh !!!! Begin Finn: What time is it? Finn and Jake: Ass kicking time !!! Jake: lets beat these fools down with our rhymes Finn: were mathmatical, and we have more emphasis than you dude Jake: when was the last time anyone remembered you Finn: You guys dont got no grove, im even better autotuned Jake: Kids love us and were stronger than you two Finn: Your not gonna win so hug it out Jake : Your scared of your sister ? Finn: Ice king will give you something to pout about Finn: Our shwamzo lines were to much to take Finn and Jake: You two idiots just got beat by Finn and Jake Drake: I Never thought that it would be so simple to kick your ass all the way back to Ooo... Drake: My god i cant belive you consider those raps you two are more cluless than cinamon bun anyone can see that Josh: you guys fight monsters and demons, what the hell get real we have more emphasis call us the jr. key and peele Drake: Our show was more popular Josh: We went to hollywood and back not even your own father wanted you, wow thats just wack Drake: stop right there jersey shore we have something to confess Drake and Josh : your autotuned voice and sword wont get you the princess Drake: it makes me happy to see you beat, with our rhymes so true and free Drake and Josh: Were really big shrimp about to school these 2 failed mcs Finn: Woah what the globb was that, did steve write those raps Jake: our show was emy nomiated ,you cant top that Finn (autotune): we will burn you like the lich, hotter than the flame princess How can you step to us, my demon sword will leave you wrecked Josh your a nerd and Drake your too full of yourself dont watch there first episode it made me hate myself Jake: With raps strong like treetrunks, you two arent gnarly Finn and jake: your only remembered for the girl who played i carly Josh: It looks like you 2 are out of time Drake and Josh: you both had awfull rhymes Josh: i bet that you did not see this coming Drake: our raps will leave you wantin some lovin Josh: Im the top of my class and we can all see Drake: That you have the worst rouges gallery weve ever seen Josh: its over for you someone check the score Drake and Josh: We truthers just put an end to another boring adventure Who Won Whos Next You Deeeeeeecide Epic ' Guitar strum' Rap battles of Angemon 44 !!!! Preview for next battle We got more bills so will drown you in the water-son... Everyone loves us, you 2 are worse than rosolyn... i dont know why mtv wanted to see these two fuck ups... Category:Blog posts